movie_star_hackersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nexterf
Basic Information Nexterf, an extremely unpopular hacker that started his journey in August. Nexterf is an Canadian hacker that usually hangs out around the Skate Parks. He is known for his mature attitude and his good personality toward others, although that's how he lures them in. Unlike TheLadyDoctor, he tries to be as unsuspecting as possible. Hacking Abilities Although Nexterf has only hacked a small amount of people, he still does something special to their accounts. He changes their status to 'This is my turf now - N e X t T e R f' and does the sitting animation alongside the sad expression. Profile When clicking on this player's profile, you will see that he is the lover of TheLadyDoctor, a bigger hacker than him by a lot of players. He is a level six at the time of writing this and has a movie, along with a filled out profile page. Here's what the profile page says: Hello there, my name is Nexterf. I am a movie-maker, nice friend, and a pretty cool dude. I am an extremely busy person in real life, so I'm not on for more than seven hours a day. I am a close friend of TheLadyDoctor. I'm not a hacker or scammer. Don't ask for these things unless I know you; gifts, comments/love its. Feel free to message me whenever. My name is Terf. DON'T call me Next.' Appearance He has messy white hair which goes to one side, a pale white skin tone, a bandaged up face, a white shirt with a light gray vest-like-thing on the outside, white jeans, a shoeless foot alongside a broken foot. Quotes "Hello there." "Don't call me Next, it is YOU that's next." "Call me Terf." Theories * Is TheLadyDoctor * Is dating TheLadyDoctor * Is inspired by The Dolly * TheLadyDoctor got him into MSP * He was inspired by a friend of TheLadyDoctor to start playing MSP Interview Name: "That'd reveal too much." Age: "No thank you." Birthday: November 9th "Why did you start hacking?" Him: I guess just to fit in.. TheLadyDoctor and her friend were doing it and it looked pretty fun so I decided to join in. I'm the worst of the group, but I don't mind. "When did you start hacking, and was it on a different account?" Him: I started hacking in the early days of August, that's when I created this account. I had old accounts but I only hacked one person on one of them, they got their account back. "Are you and TheLadyDoctor the same person or seperate people?" Him: This is just like The Dolly and The Clown question, no we aren't the same people. "Are you and TheLadyDoctor dating?" Him: Not in a million years. "Who were you inspired by?" Him: I'm mainly inspired by The Grim Reaper just because of her quote 'Haunted by the past.. Haunted by the future.. Hacked by Grim Reaper..' and also TheLadyDoctor alittle.. "Do you have anything else to say?" Him: Beware, a virus is spreading, and it might just infect YOU. Category:Hackers